


Synergy

by Windborn



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Camaraderie, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windborn/pseuds/Windborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Yuan forgot the words "leverage," and "hostage"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

Desians fell away from the arc of Yuan's blade, blood spurting from chests, necks, arms, staining the blue uniforms a dull purple. Fire flashed in the swallow's wake, a weak spell, but it would keep them at bay long enough-

He felt, more than saw, the sword at his back. Too close, too fast; even with his seraphic abilities. The certainty that this would _hurt_ rang through his mind like a badly-tuned bell as he wrenched his body around to block the blow-that never fell.

A sword slipped between his back and the oncoming blade, knocking it aside with practiced ease.

It could have been Kratos.

The timing, the precision execution, barely a hair's breadth between Yuan's back and his sword . . . only Kratos could have done it.

But Lloyd followed Yuan's movement, dodging right to keep ahead of the massive swallow, cutting down the Desians going for his back. Yuan found himself doing likewise without conscious thought.

Between one heartbeat and the next he forgot the words "leverage," and "hostage," and lost himself in a moment of perfect synergy.

For all his wild enthusiasm and twin swords, the boy fought with the same core rhythm as the man, and Yuan adjusted effortlessly to his pace. Lloyd followed suit, and four blades flashed with unified purpose, until the Desians seemed little more than pells, waiting to be beaten down.

Skilled as he was now, what would he have been, this fierce, idealistic youth, had his father raised and trained him?

What would Lloyd, son of the nearest thing he had to a brother, have been to Yuan?

The last Desian crumpled as the boy tore a sword from his throat, leaving only Rodyle, who backed toward the door with the cunning of a cornered rat in his spectacled eyes. Anger rode Lloyd's challenge, the demand for the Chosen's release, but he held it in check.

Yuan allowed himself the barest flicker of pride. Lloyd had come a long way, indeed.

The door behind Cardinal Rodyle slid open, revealing Kratos in full knightly attire. The Cardinal withdrew as Lloyd's composure slipped into fury, and Yuan reminded himself why he'd offered Lloyd the Renegades' assistance in the first place. He met his erstwhile companion's eyes, and saw there knowledge-and dread-of the inevitability of what would come.

Yuan raised his blade. The stakes were too high for regrets.


End file.
